Top 100 Acting Titles
This is a top over actor and actresses with the most acting titles on this wiki. Top 100 Acting Title Listing #Carrie Fisher (73 Acting titles) (American) † #Samuel L. Jackson (30 Acting titles) (American) #Stan Lee (26 Acting titles) (American) † #Jim Broadbent (20 Acting titles) (British) #Christopher Lee (19 Acting titles) (British) † #Ian McKellen (19 Acting titles) (British) #Helena Bonham Carter (18 Acting titles) (British) #Desmond Llewelyn (17 Acting titles) (Welsh) † #Harrison Ford (17 Acting titles) (American) #Warwick Davis (17 Acting titles) (British) #Johnny Depp (16 Acting titles) (American) #Judi Dench (16 Acting titles) (British) #Morgan Freeman (16 Acting titles) (American) #Cate Blanchett (15 Acting titles) (Australian) #Colin Firth (15 Acting titles) (British) #Maggie Smith (15 Acting titles) (British) #Sean Connery (15 Acting titles) (Scottish) #David Thewlis (14 Acting titles) (British) #Keira Knightley (14 Acting titles) (British) #Lois Maxwell (14 Acting titles) (Canadian) † #Orlando Bloom (14 Acting titles) (British) #Robbie Coltrane (14 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Stellan Skarsgård (14 Acting titles) (Swedish) #Alan Rickman (13 Acting titles) (British) † #Bill Nighy (13 Acting titles) (British) #David Bradley (13 Acting titles) (British) #Derek Jacobi (13 Acting titles) (British) #Gary Oldman (13 Acting titles) (British) #Hugh Grant (13 Acting titles) (British) #Ralph Fiennes (13 Acting titles) (British) #Sean Bean (13 Acting titles) (British) #Anthony Daniels (12 Acting titles) (British) #Bruce Willis (12 Acting titles) (American) #Emma Thompson (12 Acting titles) (British) #Ewan McGregor (12 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Glenn Morshower (12 Acting titles) (American) #Julie Walters (12 Acting titles) (British) #Michael Gambon (12 Acting titles) (Irish) #Stanley Tucci (12 Acting titles) (American) #Andy Serkis (11 Acting titles) (British) #Benedict Cumberbatch (11 Acting titles) (British) #Bernard Lee (11 Acting titles) (British) † #Celia Imrie (11 Acting titles) (British) #Hugh Jackman (11 Acting titles) (Australian) #Hugo Weaving (11 Acting titles) (British) #Jim Carrey (11 Acting titles) (American) #Sam Neill (11 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #Scarlett Johansson (11 Acting titles) (American) #Timothy Spall (11 Acting titles) (British) #Tom Felton (11 Acting titles) (British) #Anthony Hopkins (10 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Ben Stiller (10 Acting titles) (American) #Clark Gregg (10 Acting titles) (American) #Daniel Radcliffe (10 Acting titles) (British) #Danny Trejo (10 Acting titles) (American) #Dwayne Johnson (10 Acting titles) (American) #George Clooney (10 Acting titles) (American) #James Marsden (10 Acting titles) (American) #Jason Isaacs (10 Acting titles) (British) #John Rhys-Davies (10 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Mark Hamill (10 Acting titles) (American) #Martin Freeman (10 Acting titles) (British) #Michael Caine (10 Acting titles) (British) #Miranda Richardson (10 Acting titles) (British) #Owen Wilson (10 Acting titles) (American) #Philip Baker Hall (10 Acting titles) (American) #Richard Griffiths (10 Acting titles) (British) † #Robert Downey, Jr. (10 Acting titles) (American) #Rowan Atkinson (10 Acting titles) (British) #Tom Hanks (10 Acting titles) (American) #Adam Sandler (9 Acting titles) (American) #Anne Hathaway (9 Acting titles) (American) #Brendan Fraser (9 Acting titles) (American) #Brendan Gleeson (9 Acting titles) (Irish) #Chris Ellis (9 Acting titles) (American) #Chris Hemsworth (9 Acting titles) (Australian) #Christopher Walken (9 Acting titles) (American) #Daniel Cudmore (9 Acting titles) (Canadian) #Don Cheadle (9 Acting titles) (American) #Elizabeth Banks (9 Acting titles) (American) #Emma Watson (9 Acting titles) (British) #Geoffrey Rush (9 Acting titles) (Australian) #Geraldine Somerville (9 Acting titles) (British) #Hayley Atwell (9 Acting titles) (British) #James Earl Jones (9 Acting titles) (American) #Jeff Goldblum (9 Acting titles) (American) #Jon Voight (9 Acting titles) (American) #Jonathan Pryce (9 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Liam Neeson (9 Acting titles) (Irish) #Matt Damon (9 Acting titles) (American) #Natalie Portman (9 Acting titles) (American) #Paul Giamatti (9 Acting titles) (American) #Pip Torrens (9 Acting titles) (British) #Ralph Ineson (9 Acting titles) (British) #Rance Howard (9 Acting titles) (American) † #Robin Williams (9 Acting titles) (American) † #Rupert Grint (9 Acting titles) (British) #Simon Pegg (9 Acting titles) (British) #Toby Jones (9 Acting titles) (British) #Victor Garber (9 Acting titles) (Canadian) Category:Top Lists